Legend
by Pani Flyer
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha seem to be rivals- or are they? Naruto is suddenly expected to work in an office, but is everything really as it seems? Also this Sakura seems to have issues... Warning: Colorful language and later possibly SasuNaru
1. Introduction

Chapter 1 - Introduction:

Have you ever known someone you have so badly wanted to spend your life with? You want to forever be at least their friend, but they push you away with all their strength. They don't trust you, but they refuse to even give you a chance. A chance to prove yourself. A chance. That's all you need. Just a few moments to talk. Allow them to _allow you_ to prove that you need them.

This is the story of someone who needed a chance. Someone who, although they didn't know it, was a legend in their own respects. They had their own destiny to fulfill just like you and I. This is the story of a young boy.

-xxx-

"Warrgughuhhmehhh... five more minutes..." mumbled the normally exuberant Uzumaki, as he slapped the 'snooze' button. Today will be his first day of work and he can't be late. Now if only he hadn't hit the snooze button at least 6 times. What time is it? Seven? Naruto was supposed to be at work thirty minutes ago!

The hyperactive eighteen-year-old leaped out of bed with ninja-like speed and tossed on a random shirt, next he opened the bottom drawer of his wardrobe and pulled on some random shorts. Once in the kitchen he poured himself some milk in one of his chipped glasses and took a sip. Why does this smell weird, he thought, but shrugged it off. He had to be at work today no exceptions. It was bad enough he was so late. He dumped the remaining milk into the sink along with his glass. On the way out the door, he stuck some shoes on his feet and left his house. After a short walk down the street to Konoha Avenue Naruto reached the bus stop. Of course, he wasn't allowed to drive... especially after all those tickets. Let's just say for now that Naruto Uzumaki is a very bad driver. Finally, the bus came around the corner and Naruto was saved from the brutal heat of summer. Naruto payed the fee to ride and sat down in between a young looking mother with a screaming baby and an elderly man (who seemed to be having issues with his teeth.. dentures? Eww, did he just spit them out?) The bus ride took only about fifteen minutes, but Naruto was already an hour late by this point and had to run for it. As he entered the cold building he saw his new manager, Kakashi, standing near the entry-way looking quite pissed.

"My brand new employee the one I so graciously hired to work on MY team is LATE on his very first day! How punctual," Kakashi nearly screamed.

"Wow this guy can yell," Naruto stated quietly to himself.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Oh, nothing. Hey did you want me to work at all today, or should we just stand here?"

"Right this way.. _MR_. Uzumaki."

Hm, this guy is tough, Naruto raised an eyebrow. How old must he be? No older than thirty. Yet he's the manager of a company. Naruto rolled his eyes at Kakashi's back, at least I get to work in an office building with ac rather than a stuffy restaurant or something. To be honest, Naruto hadn't expected Kakashi to hire him, but one day he gotten a call from Kakashi's secretary that he'd landed the job. Naruto would have to keep a guard on the hall of Team Seven's workspace. They had four rooms just for their use. Each had a different confidential purpose. In addition, no one really even knows what they do. Not even Naruto would be allowed to know. Kakashi and Naruto soon arrived at the Team Seven confidential hallway.

"Now, You must stay here through your whole shift, no exceptions. And if you so much as peek behind you and you are caught, you are fired. No exceptions. On the team's breaks you are allowed to come with us for lunch or whatever the hell we are doing that day... If you know what I mean," said Kakashi.

"Sir with all due respect, I really don't think that was-"

"I know I, er, just wanted to see your reaction, heh, GET TO WORK! Oh and next time, I'll expect that your clothes are more professional and actually match, Uzumaki," With that, Kakashi took out a small orange book and started mumbling all the way to the room titled '1a'. Naruto looked down at his clothes. Yellow shirt the color of his hair and pink and green plaid shorts... with sandals. Great.

As soon as the boss was gone, Naruto sat down. Seriously who would invade an _office_ just to stalk some boring middle-aged people? Naruto excitedly pulled out his portable ramen bento and his plastic chopsticks and began slurping. Suddenly, his stomach began making noises. Ugh must have been that spoiled milk! Naruto ran to the bathroom to deliver a... surprise for the janitor. When he was back, he saw the secretary walking towards his station... where he was not! Naruto hurriedly dashed to his station at the end of the hallway to await the arrival of the pink haired woman.

When the lady with cotton candy hair and strange turquoise eyes arrived, Naruto played innocent.

"Why hello there! I'm guessing you are our newest employee! My name is Sakura. And your name is Naruto. Nice to meet you," Sakura exclaimed too happily while shaking Naruto's arm vigorously. Naruto could already tell Sakura was a nuisance around here. But he had to say, he liked her style. She was wearing a red and white polka-dot dress and had her candy floss hair in a retro style up-do. Nicely done Naruto thought already disliking her personality.

"Hey! Do you wanna meet Sasuke!" she enthused,"Don't tell him I said this, but he can be a downer sometimes."

"Huh, oh sure yeah, of course,"

"OH SAAAASUKE!" she yelled drawing out the 'a'. Hm seems this lady has something for this Sasuke...

"What the fuck is your problem, Sakura? I'm trying to do work here and all I hear is stupid, shitty yelling. This is the last time," the man, supposedly named Sasuke yelled rather colorfully.

"Of course, hun. Well good-luck!"

"Oh and Sakura?"

"Yeah..?"

"STOP CALLING ME FUCKING HUN!"

"Oh, hehe, of course... hun," Sakura said slyly and walked away.

"Ugh that stupid ass girl, she just thinks she can-"

"Uhh Sasuke, is that your name? HI I'm Naruto Uzumaki! **BELIEVE IT**!"

Great this kid has a weird speaking habit just like that weird Deidara chick... hm... is that what he calls an outfit? I have to work with a fucking clown... Why is there a porcupine on his head? ...

"Well I'm going to get back to guarding this hallway here, if you don't mind. And uh, can you stop checking me out? It makes me uncomfortable," Naruto cautiously said.

"I wasn't checking you out! Shut up! That's disgusting! I just met you and now you think I'm checking you out? Why would _I_ a dignified _Uchiha_ of all people... UGH."

Pms much? Hm.. "Well good-bye and good-luck!"

Sasuke sighed.

Naruto stayed in his spot until twelve. Promptly at twelve Kakashi came and woke up Naruto from the wall, ramen cup spilled in his lap. Naruto woke up and quickly stood on his feet. "WHAT THE- oh... Hi Kakashi..." Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"Naruto, you are supposed to be guarding the hall. I can't have you dozing off... over a cup of- is... is that ramen?" Kakashi shook his head,"Anyways please just... stay alert."

"Whatever boss! I'm going to be the best HALLWAY GUARD YOU HAVE EVER SEEN! BELIEVE IT!" and Naruto jumped up while pumping his fists.

"..."

* * *

Phew, that. was. intimidating. xD Hope you liked my very first fanfic story/chapter! Hmm... we've met all of team seven... I wonder what's next... I will try to update whenever I can and with longer chapters.

Please comment and stuffles!


	2. Secrets

Chapter 2 - Secrets

Team Seven and Naruto headed out the building- after Naruto cleaned the ramen off his clothes in the bathroom. Next after getting a sigh from Kakashi and an eye roll from sasuke, the four headed out the door. They must have looked rather... odd considering what they were all wearing. Naruto was wearing his mismatched outfit and Sakura her bright valentine colored ensemble. But if anything, Kakashi and Sasuke had to be the most 'normal' looking of them all. Kakashi had on a nicely tailored business suit... but had a strange mask over one eye and a major bedhead. Sasuke on the other hand had on some black jeans and a black shirt, matching his black hair. _Hm, he kinda is a downer.._.

As the team left the building Naruto got introduced to a woman named Deidara who worked in building security and bomb threat control. _Wow, is this building really worth bombing? _Although Naruto was nice and said "nice to meet you ma'am," he seemed to get a disapproving-

"Un!"

"Uhh... Are you okay... m-ma'am?"replied Naruto unable to form coherent words... because the woman seemed to be... lifting up her shirt?

"I'm NOT a girl, un! I'm a guy see? There's NOTHING there!"

"..."

"WAIT! You aren't a girl? All these years you never told me... and now you tell the newbie first? Since when have you been a guy, huh?" Sasuke rudely emoted.

"Sasuke..." Deidara whispered.

"yea-"

"I've always been a man, un. Seriously, people these days. You'd think they'd realize at the very least my voice. Or my manly tattoos."

"Uhh... Deidara? You have tattoos?" Kakashi (the boss) asked.

"Hey I have to go now... and uhm BYE... Wait why do Konan and Pein get piercings all over, but I can't have a couple tattoos? OOH Zetsu has a huge tattoo on his whole body!" Deidara whined

"Deidara. That's a skin disease... and none of your business... We'll discuss this later, get to work. Why were you even out here in the parking lot?"

"Uhhm..." and with that the -man- stalked off, off retreating into the office building.

As they all stared ridiculously confused, Sakura finally commented,"Well, that was weird..."

Kakashi took his team to a ramen place called Ramen Ichiraku. This restaurant became Naruto's new favorite ramen place. He loved the way it felt like he was in Japan and most of all he loved the ramen.

"So -slurp- what brought you -slurp- to the company?" Sasuke asked, obviously enjoying the ramen almost as much as Naruto.

"Well...-slurp- I'm just getting into college -slurp- and I needed money. -slurp- Other than that nothing really. -slurp- ," Naruto was on his third bowl already, not including his snacks throughout the day.

"Hm, did you know that Sasuke here is also getting into college this year, but he's been with our company since he was about sixteen," Kakashi boasted.

"Yeah, two years. Of hell,' Sasuke added the last part to himself.

"So what do you guys- and girl do anyways?"

"THAT'S CONFIDENTIAL!" They all panicked at the same time, grabbing the attention of the whole ramen shop.

"Well, we'd better leave. It's getting late," the manager said.

"So Sakura, how old are you if you don't mind me asking."

"What's it matter to you?" and she stomped off.

-xxx-

Back at the office, Naruto resumed his post. This time though, he made sure to not dose off. Kakashi was still mad at him for that... Then Naruto heard something...

"Naruto wake up... Kakashi is going to fucking kill you," someone said kicking his side... Sasuke?

"WHAH ARE YOU- Oh heh, it's you.."

"Why are you so lazy? Seriously. What if someone killed someone else right here in front of you and you were sleeping?"

"Uhh Sasuke, I think I'd hear tha-"

"Doesn't matter! You really need to stay alert. Now I know why Kakashi is always complaining about you already."

"What does he say?"

"None of your business- it's confidential."

"_Why _does everyone say that around here?"

"Naruto. It's for your own good."

"My mom used to say that..."

"OH shut up! Do you ever shut up? EVER?"

"Naruto, Sasuke. I don't think you should be fighting Kakashi is very particu-" Sakura was cut off by Kakashi storming out of the room labeled '2a'. He looked, quite frankly, up. set.

"OKAY who're the one's yelling here? I have important -confidential- work to do here. And none of it will be done if you are all YELLING!"

Suddenly a man stepped out of the room labeled '2a' ,"Hey Kakashiii... don't keep me waiting... why are you yelling at- oh... well now this is awkward..."

"Ugh Iruka! I told you not to come out... now my employees might know," whispered Kakashi a bit too loud.

"Know about what..?" Naruto was quite confused about the whole scuffle, but most of all he just wanted them to get back to work so he could finish off the ramen he had hidden around the corner.

"Naruto, this is Iruka, he and I-"

"Are working on a project!"

"That is confidential!"

The five co-workers stared at each other for a minute before getting back to work. _Well that was weird... hm... that Kakashi is a bit of a hypocrite.._ Naruto walked around the corner and picked up his ramen- which was still hot. _All this over me sleeping on the job. If only that Sasuke hadn't yelled at me, nothing would have happened. I don't know what that kid's problem is._ Naruto kicked the wall, earning him a couple shh's from around the office. _Anyways, at least I don't have to worry about a whole team..._

"Hey Naruto... Kakashi was wondering if you want to officially be a part of team seven. And uhh he wanted me to deliver the message. Immediately," Sasuke said, anguish apparent on his face. _Has he been.. crying?_

"YES! Does this mean I get to learn all about this "confidential" stuff and stuff! How about drink coffee from the Kurig machine! I want coffee! COFFEE! COFFEE! And do I get to be all secretive like all of you "confidential" people? I want COFFEE! BELIEVE IT!"

"Uhm. Yes?"

Naruto gasped dramatically,"Sasuke! I can't believe it! No actually I can because- yeah and stuff. Hey what's in room 4a? Hm? I've always wondered that... Sakura always works in there. You know once I saw her walk out of there with- is her name Ino? The Blonde... Kinda reminds me of Dei! I'm going to be the BEST member of Team Seven just you watch Sasuke! Oh... Except for you of cour-"

"Naruto. SHUT. UP!"

Naruto and Sasuke walked into room 1a. Sasuke sulked into the comfy looking chair and told Naruto to sit down in the one in front of his desk. Naruto sat down and Sasuke kicked him under the desk as he started to fall asleep immediately.

"But Sasuke! These chairs are so comfy!"

"Shh. Do you want to learn about the team or not?"

"YES! I do, sir!"

"Don't call me that... anyways... Our team is, as you know very confidential. Our line of work is unknown to even the president. You want to know why?"

"YES!"

"Let me finish... Anyways. We-"

"Hey, Sasuke you in here? Kakashi wanted- Oh heh," Sakura burst in suddenly blushing," I see you finally got Naruto alo-"

"Sakura! Shh! This is serious business," Sasuke seemed very embarrassed._ Awh, is his face turning red? What was Sakura saying... Sasuke finally got me alone? Creepy much? _

"As I was saying before we were so rudely interrupted..."

"Sasuke, what was Sakura talking about?"

"Nothing. So our company researches criminals. You may have already known that everything is confidential.."

"No duhh!"

"Heh," Did Sasuke just.. _giggle_,"anyways your new job is going to be... well... You are basically my assistant until you learn the ropes around the company. You will find out soon enough what your true job is. You are planned for about two weeks of partnership with me. In this time you will be expected to learn many skills such as: Detection of Criminals, Decoding Suicide Letters, and Preventing Bomb threats. Amongst other things," Sasuke flipped his hair dramatically,"So. Are you ready for your first day?"

"BELIEVE IT!"

"Well your first day is tomorrow."

"I'm going to be the BEST assistan-"

"Yes, yes. I know..."

"BELIEVE IT!"

"Is that all you say?"

'YES!" Sasuke chuckled.

-xxx-

Naruto walked to the nearest bus stop. His first day of work was very interesting... He mostly slept and ate... but he learned something- _Deidara isn't a girl. He even acted like one with all those clay figures around his office! But Sasuke is definitely up to something... fishier than that Kisame... Speaking of which- How is he blue? Hm... Sasuke... What could possibly- Oh... I know, heh... He was probably planning on firing me already. Wait can someone who's not the manager fire me? I've never had a job! How does this work? I wanna be a kid again!_

"Son, are you okay?" It was dentures guy,"So are you? You were kinda sniffling..."

"When did I get on the bus? No... I'm not okay. You see today was my first day of work..." Naruto explained the whole day. The entire thing. Even when he saw that squirrel on the way to the ramen place.

"I can't believe how stupid you are!" and the old man spit out his dentures and walked off the bus.

_That was weird. Weirder than that mime outside our office..._Naruto walked off the bus at the next stop and walked from Konoha Avenue to his house. _If Sasuke keeps it up I'll have to ask about it..._ Naruto walked into his house and sat on his couch. _But what will I say?_ Naruto got up and went to the kitchen. He took out a pot and waited for the water to boil... _So if Sasuke fires me I can't be too upset. He'll think I'm weak. And then he'll hate me forever. Do I want him to hate me?_ Naruto tossed some noodles and seasoning into the water. _Well maybe I do. I mean, he probably already hates me anyways..._ Naruto emptied the contents of the pot into a chipped bowl and sat on the floor. _I really need to get a table and some chairs... Oh well, I just moved whatever._

Naruto quickly ate his ramen. The last bowl of the day. _Gosh, I could live for ramen... it's so good..._

Naruto barely slept that night. He couldn't zone out enough to sleep. He was thinking about his day and the occurrences of it. _What happens if I can't afford college because I get fired? Then I'd have to move back in with Konahamaru. And that. was. awful._ He was always talking about how he wanted to be like Naruto. He wanted to be the best also. _But am I really even close?_

* * *

We finally met Deidara and Iruka! Heh.. please comment and stuffles... any criticism is welcome ^_^

Thank you for reading!


	3. Awake

Chapter 3- Awake

Naruto woke up the next morning and wondered what would happen today. Tuesday. 6 A.M. Naruto slowly got up and went to the bathroom. To- ugh do you want someone stalking you all the way to the bathroom? ...Anyways, when he came out he went downstairs to make his breakfast ramen... and burnt his hand on the stove. That woke him up. As he screamed and used a couple choice words, he ran back to the bathroom to the sink to run his hand under cold water. When he came out, he found Sasuke passed out on his living room couch.. _WAIT.. Sasuke... is on... _my_ couch? Ugh that kid thinks he can just crash wherever he wants? How did he even get in? I bet this is part of that "confidential" stuff huh? UGH! _Naruto could feel a bad day coming... now.

"SASUKE! Why are YOU in my house?"

"arrghh..." Sasuke rolled over.

_Oh so we're playing this game, huh._ Naruto walked over to the Uchiha and slapped his exposed... well... ass (I mean, he had pants on but he was... oh never mind xD ). Sasuke jumped off the couch and glared at Naruto.

"Naruto, was that really necessary? Really. Ugh, my butt hurts..."

"Yes. It was. Now explain why you- someone I just met yesterday- are in my house." Naruto was beginning to get perturbed... soon Sasuke's face would meet his fist.

"Well... Kakashi sent me here... to... uhhh... basically Kakashi sent me here to stalk you and see if you really are a good person...for the... uhm... company... and you left the door unlocked. Then I was tired and uhh... I sat on your couch and next thing I know, I'm being slapped in the ass by some immature child."

Naruto sighed he left the door unlocked? "Do you have a car... here?"

"Ye-no-yes. Yes," _Ugh do I have to drive this kid now? In _my_ car?_

"Okay. You're driving me to work. After I eat my ramen- My ramen's still on the stove!" Naruto raced to the kitchen and flinched at the sight. His poor ramen was wasted! The pot had boiled over and now there were burnt noodles everywhere. Naruto just left the mess and had cereal. This would be the first time in years he hasn't eaten ramen for a meal. Naruto and Sasuke went outside to Sasuke's car. Naruto opened the door and got in._  
_

"Uhh.. Naruto that isn't my car.." Sasuke was smirking at Naruto. _Does everyone leave everything unlocked around here?_

"Sasuke... I know, I was just uhh... I liked the dashboard... or something..."_  
_

"I parked down the street so you wouldn't see my car..." Sasuke led Naruto to his car and this time they both got in. Sasuke put the key in the ignition and started driving. Shortly after, he turned on his favorite metal station, but Naruto switched it to his favorite techno station. Naruto would have been pleased with himself... But Sasuke changed it back again. They went on like this for five minutes until Naruto got his way.

"Ugh, do you always get your way, Naruto?"

"Yes," Naruto replied smugly.

"So .. uhm.."

"Why did Kakashi have you stalk me?"

"That's confidential."

"Why does EVERYONE say that?"

"Okay fine. Kakashi had me stalk you... because he thinks you have nice eyes... and wanted pictures. Of... Them..."

"WHAT?"

"Just kidding. Why would I tell you secret information?"

"... _Because_ aren't I now a part of Team Seven, the glorified co-worker daycare? Seriously all of you are always with someone... like _with_ someone... Not that I'd take part in that," _Wow, that sounded creepy.._

Sasuke stopped the car,"Uhhh no. For your information, you really need to update yourself with the office gossip... just ask Sakura or something.."

The car was quiet all the way to work. When I say quiet, I mean you could hear people outside talking... yeah... awkward

-xxx-

"Hey Sakura..."

"Yeah?" Sakura was doing paper work in room 4a... where apparently her office was.

"What's the "office gossip,""

"KakaRuka, SasuNaru- You should know it used to be SasuHina, but then you came along-, SasoDei, Konan and Pein, KisaIta, and of course... the best... SakuIno." Sakura rattled this all off so fast Naruto barely caught any of it.

"... wait wait wait."

"Yeah?"

"Sasu..." Naruto barfed a little,"_Naru?_"

"Whoopsies I've said too much... My lips are sealed." Sakura mimed zipping her lips and swallowing the key... _That makes no sense, is that even possible.._...

"..."

Naruto shuffled to his new office... 3a. SasuNaru... yuck. _Only my second day and I'm already gossiped about... that's a record... Hm... I wonder what Sasuke has to say about this!  
_

"Sasuk- what are you doing?"_  
_

"Oh hi... aheh nothing.." Sasuke tucked away his puppet,"What? Oh, don't pretend he isn't cute! His names Steve... Stop making that face. Sasori gave him as a gift to me."

"Uhhh..."Great I've been 'shipped' with a knucklehead,"So what's SasuNaru?"

"Shhh!"

"WHAH?" Sasuke leaped over his desk and put his hand over Naruto's mouth. Which Naruto licked... because that's what you are supposed to do... and noted tasted like strawberries... _what?_

"Eww why? Nevermind... Anyways the whole office is gossiping about you and I uhh... yeah... ahem..."_  
_

"What exactly do you mean?" Sasuke whispered something in Naruto's ear and Naruto exclaimed:

"Ohhhh.. Why didn't you just say so... rather than whispering... in my _ear_?"

"I like how your hair smells- AHEM! because I didn't want the whole office to hear, dum-dum."

"Oh, so you think I taste good now, huh?" Naruto challenged, thinking of lollipops.

"... That was never implied..."

Naruto laughed and walked across the hall. Naruto could get used to this office...

-xxx-

Sasuke:

_... Okay, what if I just walk across the hallway and tell him? Surely... he'd understand... No, no, no... he'd think I'm a pedophile or something... yeah... ooh what if i left a note under his door... what would I say? ... hmm... what if i told Sakura to tell Kakashi to tell Naruto... But Sakura makes working worse than high school with all her gossip... _

"Sasuke? Sasuke! Are you okay? You look like you are about to cry... hm... I came here to bring you these papers..." Konan was beginning to get really worried about Sasuke...she couldn't figure out what was wrong with him, yet he was usually easy to read..._  
_

"Yeah.." Sasuke sniffed.

Konan came and wrapped an arm around Sasuke,"No, you aren't what's wrong?"

"Naruto's ignoring me... He just hasn't caught on..."

"Sasuke... Naruto told me the same thing five minutes ago..."

"Konan... What if he never-"

Konan sighed,"Do you want me to go tell him?"

"No... I'll tell him... I have to get back to work... bye, thanks."

Konan hugged him before leaving. Konan had always been one of his better friends since he started working here. When Sasuke was 16 and just started here, Konan -the 23 year old- had decided to help him. She used to be on Team Seven, but Sasuke eventually replaced her and she moved positions in the company. Now Naruto took Sasuke's sixteen-year-old spot... Naruto... Sasuke acted like he hated him... but in reality...

Sasuke knew what he'd do. He had to treat Naruto better. _He probably thinks I hate him! Actually I know he thinks that. Everyone thinks that about me... hm..._ just then he saw Naruto struggling with some papers... _what a coincidence... _Sasuke ran out to Naruto and grabbed the stack of papers.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"Where do you want these?"

"Over there... you didn't answer the question..."

Sasuke put down the papers and walked back to his office and shut the door.

_Why is everyone so mysterious around here?_


	4. Ribbons

Chapter 4- Ribbons**  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Lyrics at the end belong to Landon Pigg and all Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto! Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

*Time skip to 1 week of training (1 out of 2 weeks)*

"So Sasuke... How do we know if someone is lying?"

"Well... you can see it in their eyes. Sometimes the person's eyes quiver. The easiest way to tell is in their body language, though."

Naruto had been through one week of training so far and was still eager to learn. He still had the aspiration to be the best in his field. Which still hadn't been -completely- explained to him... he knew what he was doing, but not why.

"What if they are really good at lying? Like some kind of lying machine?" Naruto doubted this could ever happen, but he was curious.

"I seriously don't think that's possib-"

"Lie to me."

"..."

"Do it.. Please?"

"Okay hm.." _What the hell am I supposed to say? ... fuck... I could drop a hint, say I like him. Is it too soon? A week? Quick he's looking at me weird. I could just say the sky is purple or something._

"Sasuke? Are you constipated? ... You look... uh.." Naruto started bursting out in laughter,"You look hilarious.. gahh... your face.. You still... have to lie."

"Okay. Hm. I hate you." _Too late to take it back..._

"Your eyes... didn't quiver... Sasuke... I can see your heart beating in your chest." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke ran out of the room to Konan's office. Hopefully she'd understand why he was interrupting her. This was an emergency. _Why did I even run out? I guess I was just really scared.. What am I scared of? Not Naruto. His reaction. He seemed to take it rather well. But... But what? _

"Konan I need to talk to you." Konan's office was filled with origami of all kinds. There was everything from primroses to bowls. She also, of course, had all kinds of paper and stationary. Sasuke's favorite of Konan's origami collection was the black paper kunai with red ribbon around the handle.

"Sasuke, what's wrong? Did you tell him?" Konan grabbed a chair for Sasuke and sat back down in her own chair. She didn't understand why it was so hard for the two to confess to each other... but then again it was over five years since she'd done the same.

"Yes... I saw him smile on my way out..."

"WHAT? You walked out on him?"

"Yeah. I just freaked out and my heart started pounding and I got light-headed... So I ran here."

"Is Naruto still in your office?"

"Probably. I'm not going to go back though!" Sasuke was frantic. He knew Konan well enough to know that she would make him go back and apologize. She never meant to be harmful and her directness in these situations always helped, _but this is different. This is new. I've never done this._

-xxx-_  
_

Naruto was sitting in his chair still. He didn't know where Sasuke had run to. He began to take out his iPod and put on his favorite playlist. Falling In Love At a Coffee Shop came on. _Perfect. I guess I passed my lie detecting test then, huh. I wonder when Sasuke will be back. I kinda miss him. _Naruto leaned back in his chair and stretched. He yawned and closed his eyes.

-xxx-

"Okay go in and apologize and stuff. I'll be right out here if you need me. And don't run out again," Konan couldn't believe what she was doing, getting into someones personal life.

"Alright. I can do this. No I can't," Sasuke whined. What if Naruto thought he was stupid or something. _No. He smiled didn't he?_

"Just go into -your- office and tell him everything. Go on."_  
_

Sasuke awkwardly opened the door and walked in. "Naru- ... oh..."_  
_

The Uchiha quietly walked out and closed the door in front of him._  
_

"What was that? Nerves?" This was getting a tad ridiculous. And Konan had work to do.

"No. He's sleeping. Heh..."

"Well go in and wait for him or something, I have work to do," Konan usually wasn't this impatient, but after hearing about the same thing from two people constantly for almost a week, it was getting old.

Sasuke walked in and sat in his chair. The chair squeaked and he winced. Naruto mumbled something in his sleep and Sasuke walked over to him. He put his ear to Naruto's face.

"I think that possibly... Maybe I've fallen for you," Sasuke blinked as Naruto snapped his eyes open and embraced Sasuke,"Yes, there's a chance."

* * *

Yay! Chapter four :D I wasn't quite sure what to do with this chapter, but it's up! Thanks to Mittens919 helping me out a bit. Short and sweet, just like your advice ^_^

Thanks again for reading! :)


	5. Orange

Chapter Five- Orange

* * *

AN: Haha I am alive! Was just suffering a lazy couple weeks there O.o ... anyways... here's (a really short... ahem) chapter five :) ... as usual all characters belong to Misashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Opening his eyes, Kakashi stretched. Today would be a hard day of dealing with Iruka... and of course Team Seven... and reading Make-out Paradise. The last being most important, of course ;) The man sat up on the edge of his bed and fixed his face mask -which he sleeps in-. He stumbled out of his bedroom door and into the hallway leading to the kitchen. The bed-head opened the fridge and pulled out a t-shirt, which he promptly pulled over his head. He then took some bread from the dishwasher and dropped it into his toaster, which resided on the ground next to the stove. And we all thought he was at least relatively normal.. After painfully stepping on the hot toaster, Kakashi buttered his toast with spread from under the sink (which smelled questionable). He showered and took off his wet pj's. He then walked back to his bedroom where he put on some pants and one of his work shirts. The office worker walked out his front door, but not after making sure the tv remote was put away properly in the bathtub. Walking down his front steps he noticed someone swearing up a storm in front of his car.

"How the fuck does someone living in such a shitty house fucking own a car as beautiful as this?! They must be a fucking asshole jerk.. no they are a fucking shitty asshole jerk. Yes. I mean I could never afford crap like this and look, this son of a bitch has the best car on the fucking block!" The silver haired man looked quite confused... and sort of angry..

"Ahem.. I would be that "son of a bitch." What's your name, sir?" Always punch them right in the pride. The silver-haired guy was staring at Kakashi in awe. _How does that motherfucker have a car like this?! He must have stolen it.._

"I just moved into number 370 and the name is Badass. Haha you thought I meant it! My name is actually Hidan! What's your name?" Kakashi mentally faced palmed.

"I am Kakashi. It seems you are my neighbor. Look, I have to get into work, if you don't mind." Hidan stepped aside with a few more vulgar remarks and Kakashi was off to work in his "beautiful car." But it seemed as if Hidan was following Kakashi in his own run-down car. Kakashi pulled into the office lot and parked near the door under a tree. Hidan pulled in to the right of Kakashi and got out of the vehicle.

"Hidan- What are you doing here? Why'd you follow me here?"

"Scarecrow, I work here motherfucker! How did you not know?" Kakashi tried to ignore the other man as he walked into the building and noticed Hidan walking towards the mass of cubicles. Good, I don't have to deal with that guy..

"Kakashi! You are late again. How can you expect to set a good example for our team if you are constantly late!" Sakura was always a stickler for schedules.

"Look, I can't have a subordinate ordering me around, it looks bad to the others. Now if you'll excuse me, I have heaps of paperwork." With a huff, the man closed his office door behind him and settled down in his chair. He pulled out the latest edition of his favorite orange book and started reading..

-xxx-

"Sasuke, I need help with this problem on my summer homework!"

"Naruto... last one then I'm done, okay?" Some dumb-ass teacher had given Uzumaki summer homework- and trusted him to do it without help..

"Believe it! Okay Suigetsu has a square bowl and submerges it in water. The pressure of the water on the bowl can be calculated by throwing a panda at Naruto Uzumaki -HEY the teacher did that on purpose!- If the panda hits Suigetsu -Suigetsu must be po'd too at this problem- what is the velocity of a quadratic formula explain."

"Simple. Just say 'lol'. It always works!"

"Thanks Sasuke! I could've never solved that.." Naruto awkwardly left. Ever since last week things had been awkward between Uchiha and Uzumaki. You see, Sasuke haden't exactly meant the same thing as Naruto.. and when Naruto gathered his courage and recited the lyrics to Uchiha... Well.. Naruto still has a black eye.

Naruto sat back down in his chair and sighed. How could he live without Sasuke? He really didn't know anymore, now that he saw him everyday. Naruto's third weekend off work was quickly approaching and he had a plan..


	6. Usotsuki

-sighs- I've been so busy with school and stuffles... but it's the WEEKEND! HECK YEAHH... got a little excited there xD I'm in a strange mood though, so this chapter is kinda... weird... And in the whole story everyone is so out of character... OH WELL aheh..

All character is Kishimoto's. Me no create. T-T

* * *

Tobi was running through the halls when he heard something that made his yaoi senses most happy.. like little bunnies in a forest after a midday snack of grasses and dandelions... Now, don't get me wrong, Tobi -is- a good boy. But he loves his anime... and he loves his yaoi... but when he walked into his office to work, and found the infamous KakaRuka- in TOBI'S office. Tobi attempted to run away, screaming "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" but the good boy ran into a wall, got a nosebleed, and fell to the ground. Tobi never was the same...

Let us also keep in mind that Tobi thought yaoi was a kind of anime themed hard candy- according to his Deidara-Sempai..

-moment of silence to remember the "innocent days" -

* * *

Sasuke was again sitting in Konan's office, much to her displeasure.. He had given Naruto a black eye and felt awful. His poor little Naruto..

"So... why'd you punch him, again..?"

"I just freaked out and reacted.. I mean.. -"

"You need a therapist, Sasuke. Please get out of my office."

_Wow, that was nice of Konan.. Well I guess I have been bugging her a lot.._

_-xxx-  
_

Back at his office, Sasuke got a call from Kakashi calling an emergency meeting. Sasuke packed up his work bag with the things he might need for this meeting.. A notebook, pens, highlighters, pocky, a knife, a sword, mace, hand lotion, and a fly swatter... _you never know.. _Sasuke grabbed his bag and swiftly fast walked to the team seven meeting room. No one was there yet so Sasuke sat down in his designated seat at the table and waited. _Typical._ The young Uchiha was always waiting for his team.. Naruto suddenly ran in screaming "SORRY I'M LATE, BELIEVE IT!".. then realized Sasuke was the only one there and took a seat, red faced. The two others arrived shortly after and turned on the projector. _  
_

Kakashi began telling the group about the meeting.. "So I have called this emergency meeting to order because we have heard that a certain group called Akatsuki has invaded our workspace and is spying on our secretive work. In fact, this meeting may be bugged. We are currently trying to find a new place to hold our meetings, but for now this will have to do. Our goal is to find all of these so called Akatsuki and bring them down." Naruto awkwardly raised his hand," Yes, Uzumaki?"

"So... what was that again? I was busy icing my black eye, UCHIHA!"

"Stop fighting Naruto, we have to solve this mystery and get revenge for this horrible crime once and for all. After all, this is a secret business."

"Kakashi, excuse me, but why are we just finding out that these Akatsuki people are here? I mean, I thought our company was better than that.. We found Zabuza and Haku.."

"Sasuke, these people are s-ranked criminals and are very secretive themselves. We have had one of them in our company for many years and never found out yet, we still don't know who this mystery person is. This is the time to quickly discover and annihilate these people."

-xxx-

Zetsu sat in his forest themed office and thought about eating his next victim..The lady three doors down would make a great lunch..

Kakuzu walked in and looked worried. "Zetsu, stop daydreaming about your cannibalism, we have an emergency. Team seven has information about our group. They are beginning a search to find us and we must hurry to cover our tracks. ZETSU, what the hell are you doing?! Stop eating your hand... Go tell Pein about team seven.. oh and you still owe me twenty bucks."

"Why can't you go tell Pein? **It'll distract him from the screaming in the break room..**"

"Because you are a lazy-ass who eats all day. Do you know how long it takes to stitch myself back together!?" Kakuzu's arm fell off.

"**Fine, but I'll expect a snack when I'm back.** Make it presentable."

-xxx-

Deidara looked at Naruto with disgust. Naruto had just asked him to be his boyfriend for a day to make Sasuke jealous. Deidara kneaded a ball of clay and thought about it. First of all that'd be cheating on his own boyfriend.. and Sasuke already hated him enough. Also, Deidara was already plenty busy stalking team seven...

"Okay I'll do it. But you owe me big time."

"I knew I could guilt you into it! There is a huge party at Sasuke's this weekend. Let's meet at my house and I'll drive us there."

Deidara knew the party couldn't go well... With Naruto and Sasuke fighting and Sasori going with Deidara to the party already. Deidara kneaded his clay once more and realized he had been making a bird the whole time. The bird got set on a shelf and Deidara went back to monitoring team seven from his computer screen.


End file.
